Gentle Touch
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: Mid Season 7 rewrite! Chlark all the way! With some other DC characters making an entrace. Clark takes his steps into becoming the man of steel!
1. Chapter 1

A Gentle Touch

The fortress of solitude; Housing the deceased spirit of Jor-el.

"JOR-EL!" Clark yelled

"_My son you have returned to me"_

"Only because I have no other options. You claim to be looking out with my best intentions in mind but you still treat me as a stranger. You wish for me to fulfil my destiny but you won't tell me what that destiny is!"

"_You were not ready to begin Kal- El you still let the human emotions control you until you learn to embrace your Kryptonian heritage you will never be able to complete your destiny"_

"You don't understand Jor- El; human emotions are my greatest strength. They help me and I refuse to abolish them and embrace a full Kryptonian destiny!"

"_My son, human emotions may be your greatest strength but they can prove to be your greatest weakness. I am not asking for you to abolish your human emotions I am simply asking you to embrace your Kryptonian heritage as well. Until you learn to do this you will never reach your full destiny"_

"What do I have to do?"

"_Study with diligence. You must complete the training which I set out for you when you created the fortress"_

"Fine. I will complete your training but I need to return first. I have to say goodbye and set up some precautions. I have responsibilities to take care of. But I will return to you"

Clark super sped out of the fortress back to Smallville, arriving back at the barn he noticed that Chloe's car was parked.

"Chloe!" He called out. She popped her head outside the barn

"Up here Clark" she called out.

Clark went up the stairs in the barn to his original fortress. The one place that made him feels safe when the rest of the world was too much to bear. Normally he didn't like anyone else up here but not Chloe. Chloe was his exception. He found Chloe sitting on his couch looking through the year book.

"Seems like a million years ago doesn't it?" She said turning through the pages filled with memories.

Clark sat down next to her and took the book from her he smiled.

"Yeah but memories like that never disappear so we know that no matter where we are we will always have the memories of high school" He said as he handed the book. Chloe looked at him before closing the book and placing it onto the table.

"Ok Mr. Cryptic, spill what's going on?" she said facing him. Clark sighed and stood up walking to the window.

"I spoke to Jor-el" He started. Chloe stood up and walked over to him.

"And..."

"He told me that I have to complete my training. I have to leave for a while" He said sighing. Chloe was confused.

"Hold on from what you told me Jor-el is always saying that to you... why is now so different?" she asked.

"Because until I have completed my training I won't be able to gain my full powers. At the moment my powers are only 50% developed" He explained.

"50%? Blimey what could there possibly be left for you to do?" She asked. Clark gave a slight smile.

"There something I never told you. When you were taken into protective custody Jor-el tricked me into the cave wall. I was reborn as Kal-el 100% Kryptonian focused. When Kal-el was here I could... well I could fly. When I used the black kryptonite I lost that ability the only way to get it back would be to complete my training" Clark finished. Chloe was in shock. Clark could fly?

"When do you have to leave?" She asked.

"I promised Jor-el that I would be back in the fortress by sunset. I had to come back to sort out some things Jor-el said that I would be gone for 3 months. I need to find someone to take care of the farm and Shelby. Mom is still in Washington and I don't want her to worry about this" He said sitting down again.

"Well look no further. I can manage the farm, I've seen you doing you work around here enough to know what to do. Shelby and I get on like a house on fire. That is of course if you don't mind" She said stopping herself in her tracks. Clark was stunned.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked.

"What are best friends for? Besides college is done for the year so I'm on break it wouldn't take me too long to drive here each morning to sort everything out" She said sarcastically.

"No if you're willing to do this for me then I must insist that you stay here at the farm. It's the least I could do" Clark said in the next breath. Chloe agreed and so they spent the next 2 hours moving stuff from Chloe's dorm room and apartment into the house. Clark also showed Chloe how everything worked and made a point of stocking the house with more coffee than what any one person should be able to digest. They spent their final hour having dinner together.

"I'm going to miss you" Clark whispered. Chloe smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too but don't worry, I'll be fine and if I need any help I can always give Bart of J'onn Jonnz a call" She smiled. Before they had time to register anything else Clark noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"I have to go" He said standing. Chloe enveloped him in a hug and tried her best to hold back her tears. Clark returned the hug with as much devotion as he received. After a couple of minutes they finally let each other go. Clark made to move towards the front door when Chloe in a moment of weakness pulled Clark back and kissed him. Clark was shocked at first before responding. They pulled apart both a little flustered.

"Be safe up there" She whispered. Clark nodded and then walked out of the door. He went into super speed mode without realising that he had a massive grin plastered on his face the entire time. Chloe watched as he disappeared from human visibility allowing a single tear fall from her eyes. She let out a sigh before walking out onto the barn to start the work that needed to be done.

In the late night of Metropolis a eccentric billionaire is waiting in his apartment for the visit of a old friend. He is doing some simple yoga before a voice brings him out of his meditation.

"And here I thought no one did yoga anymore" Oliver stood up and smiled to his guest.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for the old times" He said as he moved towards his guest.

"So what can I do for you Oliver, 5 years is quite a long time to wait to ask for favours" he joked.

"Well you know me I'm always one for the dramatics. But then again you would know all about the dramatics given how you spend your nights" He shot back causing his guest to smile. Oliver gestured to the couch and after they were both sitting down Oliver got straight to the point.

"I want you to help me buy out Luthorcorp. A joint takeover by Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises"

Bruce Wayne had expected many things that was not one of them.

"Interesting taking out Luthor financially instead of physically. Your getting soft Green Arrow" Bruce replied. Oliver laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you have enough toughness for the both of us. Batman"

**Authors Note: Man alive I'm looking forward to this story!. This chapter is short I know but its kind of the prologue. Don't worry chapters will be much longer and hopefully packed with action. **

**Should clarify some things though.**

**This story is taking place mid season 7 but I'm changing a few things.**

**Lana did die at the end of season 6 but Lex still got away with it.**

**Lois is still working for Martha as her campaign manager so is not going to feature much in this story.**

**The Justice League will form much quicker than what it did in the Original story line.**

**Review Please guys!**


	2. AN

Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening and Good Night to you all where ever you are in the world.

I apologise for the incredibly long hiatus for all of my stories but there have been unavoidable circumstances and events which have forced me to stall posting new chapters.

Unfortunately the news I bring to you all today isn't better news its simply to let you all know that I am here still I am alive and I still wish to write.

The problem is time has become very precious to me what with my job and my studies and the very precious free time that I have I spend recharging myself ready to go at it again...

I do have a break coming up from my studies so I am hoping to be able to start reposting then...

All I can do is apologise and I wish you all nothing but great success in any stories which you may have undertaken..

Remember MAKE LOVE NOT WAR

Peace and Love to you all


End file.
